1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to paper constructions, particularly display devices, and is more specifically directed to such devices having a collapsible easel to support the device at a predetermined angle to a horizontal surface.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,630, now U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,695, issued to the inventor of the present invention, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,798, application Ser. No. 135,539, filed Mar. 31, 1980, also by the present inventor, there are disclosed other display devices having collapsible easels. In the former patent the display device has a back panel. Hinged to that back panel is a stay flap. A strut is formed by a stay panel hinged to a support panel. The support panel is hinged to the interior of the back panel and the stay panel is hinged to the interior of the stay flap. When deployed, the stay panel rests against the stay flap and the support panel supports the back panel at a predetermined angle to the surface.
In the latter there is also provided a collapsible easel having a stay flap, a support panel and a stay panel. The support panel is hinged to the interior of the back panel and the stay panel is hinged to the edge of the stay flap not hinged to the bottom edge of the back panel. The stay panel has a glue flap which is hinged to the stay flap, and a stay leaf which is hinged to the support panel.
In those prior inventions numerous embodiments are disclosed. All those embodiments are substantial improvements over the prior art. They provide for display devices automatically manufacturable from a single continuous sheet of material. Also the easels can either be manually deployed or automatically deployed. For example, although more efficient than the prior art, those inventions required both back and front panels.
Discussed fully in the foregoing patents and applications is the prior art, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,357,671; 2,507,947; 2,783,013; and 1,860,324. Other prior art of interest is U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,860,324; 1,330,946; 527,691; Re. 22,109; 1,621,754; 2,159,887; 2,716,485; 3,013,668; 3,035,363; and 3,130,510; and British Pat. No. 113,330.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display device having a collapsible easel, which can be made from a single blank for ease of construction or from a plurality of blanks for economy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for such a display device which can be quickly and easily assembled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for such a display device which is collapsible and occupies relatively little or more additional room in a collapsed state than the assembled card for which it provides support.
It is another object to the present invention to provide such a display device which does not require intricate assembly prior to deployment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a display device which can be automatically manufactured without manual assembly by machine die cutting, scoring, gluing, and other automated techniques.
It is another object to the present invention to provide for such a display device that permits the blanks therefor to be closely abutted so as to make efficient use of the sheet material from which they are cut.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a display device they can either be manually deployed or with minor modification automatically deployed by elastic means.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for the above objects through a simple, clean, attractive and relatively economical construction.